Boys Like Us
by SumerTime
Summary: Kirihara's just a young guy struggling through life with no money and no prospects. Taking some advice from a mysterious stranger, he finds himself at a "modeling agency" that isn't what he expected. AU, Everyone/Kirihara, eventual Yanagi/Kirihara, Inui/Yanagi, Mature, Yaoi
1. Night Shift and a Proposition

**S**: I will admit, this isn't my first fanfic but it is my first time posting on FF[.]net. I always feel like my fanfics come out terrible but I refuse to give up trying to make a good one. And I know I probably shouldn't aim straight for M-rated material but eh, go hard or go home right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Night Shift and a Proposition

It was slow as usual at the 24 hour convenience store, the occasional customer coming in every hour or so. Kirihara was working the graveyard shift and thought he would die of boredom before 7 o'clock rolled around, especially since it was only 2:30am. The tennis magazine he was flipping through was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on, and the minty gum he'd popped into his mouth to try and keep himself awake was steadily losing its flavor. After letting out his fifth yawn in 10 minutes he began thinking of things he could restock. He recalled an older woman buying an abnormal amount of toilet tissue earlier and decided to fetch some from the back, glad that he'd left himself some work to do.

The convenience store was a dead end job for Kirihara, with no chances of raises or promotions. It only paid minimum wage and the uniform had to be purchased separately. On holidays the store would be closed because, despite the money holidays could bring in, the cheap ass manager didn't want to pay employees time and a half. Even with the shit pay, Kirihara was thankful for the job since nobody else was hiring, even if he was barely able to make enough for rent and food.

Tonight he was alone, the other employee he was supposed to be working with was out with some sort of virus (much to the managers delight), but Kirihara wasn't too concerned. No one came in at this hour. The tissue was easy enough to grab and carry to the correct aisle, but he took his time making sure everything was meticulously straight. Done with the small task he let out a sigh knowing that less than 10 minutes probably went by. The ding of a bell alerted him to a customer and he walked towards the entrance to greet them. Customers were always a nice distraction to the never ending silence of the night shift.

"Welcome," He yawned out as he came around the corner of the aisle.

Bending over to grab a carrying basket was a tall guy with brown hair. He looked pretty plain dressed in a khaki jacket, button up, and a pair of jeans. Kirihara off handedly wondered how the guy could see with his eyes closed. The sole customer looked towards him for a moment and with a nod went back to shopping. Kirihara arched a brow but continued on his way to back to the checkout counter, dismissing the boy's questionable eyesight. As the guy walked passed him, he took note of the aisle the boy went down.

_Hygiene?_ He thought. _Why would he come at this hour to get soap?_

He decided to ignore it and popped another stick of minty gum into his mouth. He turned back to his magazine, steadily flipping through pages and glancing up at the security monitor every now and then to make sure weird eyes wasn't shop lifting. His manager would definitely take it out of his pay if someone stole something, the bastard. The ding of the door bell rang again and Kirihara thought it was a bit odd that more than one person was coming in around 3am.

Just as he looked up to greet the new customer his eyes were met with the barrel of a gun. He jumped back, his hands flying up. He swore and crashed into the rows of cigarettes lined up on the wall behind him. The guy before him wore an oversized black hoodie, dark jeans, and a scarf over his face along with sunglasses. He threw a duffle bag on the counter and pointed at it with his gun.

"Open the register and put the money in the bag," He said his voice gruff and scratchy.

Kirihara glanced at the register and then the gun gulping. It was a simple enough task but all he could think about was the money coming out of his check. If he didn't give the thief the money he could quite possibly get shot and/or die. If he did give him the money, he wouldn't be able to pay his rent or buy food. Fuck.

"Look dude, there's a gas station a few blocks down the street and they get a lot more business than us. Why don't you just-"

Three shots rang out. Kirihara dived to the floor covering his head. The robber had just shot into the ceiling, his patience gone.

"Put the money in the _FUCKING_ BAG!"

He shot at the cigarettes lined up along the wall for good measure.

"Alright! _Alright!_ Jesus fucking Christ!" Kirihara exclaimed in fear. He jumped up shakily and opened the register, throwing the money into the duffle bag as fast as he could. The gun was trained on him, waiting to explode if he made any wrong moves.

"The change too," the guy said hastily.

He scowled but picked up the change, dumping it into the bag as well. The thief pocketed the gun and zipped the duffle bag, snatching it up and running from the store.

Kirihara wasted no time picking up the phone and calling the cops, and although he dreaded making the call, he also phoned his boss as well. Of course the asshole blamed the whole situation on him and angrily told him all of the money was coming out of his next pay check. It took everything in Kirihara not to chuck the innocent device across the room in frustration, lest he'd have to pay for that too. Not only did he get shot at and robbed but he had to pay for the money taken and he wouldn't be able to pay his rent. He groaned in frustration, smashing his palms into his eyes and pulling at his hair.

"Are you alright?" A voice came.

He jumped 3 feet into the air and whirled around. Standing before him was the plain customer with closed eyes. Kirihara sighed in relief, glad it wasn't the thief. He was suddenly glad this guy wasn't near the front of the store when the thief was around. Being robbed was one thing, but having a customer get shot or die would definitely get him fired.

"I'm fine," he breathed out. But he wasn't. He'd never gotten robbed or shot at before. Sure he'd been in some adrenaline rushing situations but never something that warranted fear for his life. The strange customer must have noticed that he was shaking a bit and pushed him toward a stool. Kirihara let him, too drained and filled with fear to do anything else, and the guy's firm hand on his shoulder was a form of comfort. He sat on the stool and began rubbing at his eyes again.

"Is there no one else here?"

"No, my coworker is out sick. I'm the only one working tonight."

"I'll stay with you until the police come then." The guy said, leaning against the counter next to him.

Kirihara took comfort in this and began to relax. The thought of staying in the store alone after being robbed did not bring on good feelings. The two boys fell into silence, both sticking to their own thoughts and patiently waiting. Soon though, Kirihara's attention began to focus on the strange customer by his side. He looked incredibly neat. His button up had no wrinkles and neither did his jacket, his hair was precisely cut and kept, and his jeans had sharp creases in didn't know he was staring until the customer looked over at him and raised an arched eyebrow. He flushed and sat up a little straighter on his stool, blurting out the first thing he could think of.

"What are you doing here?" The question slipped out. The boy only raised both brows this time.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "I-I mean, why'd you come to the store so late at night?" he stumbled out, hoping the guy wasn't judging him too badly. The boy opened his eyes a sliver, completely taking Kirihara off guard. His eyes were a sharp brown that immediately made his heart jump into his throat. The brief stare was intense before he closed his eyes again and turned his head toward the back wall of ruined cigarettes.

"Business." He stated, offering no other explanation. This time it was Kirihara's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" Another question slipped out. He bit his tongue, maybe it was his nerves that had him chatty but he really shouldn't keep asking this guy questions. The stranger only turned back to him and smiled a bit.

"Yanagi Renji," He said. "Dozo yoroshiku."

"Kirihara Akaya," he mumbled out, feeling a bit awkward now. He was about to go back to waiting when Yanagi interrupted his thoughts.

"May I ask you a question now Kirihara-san?" Yanagi asked turning toward him. Kirihara gave a hesitant nod.

"Do you like your job?"

An immediate scowl crossed his face.

"No," he said, anger lacing his words. "My boss is an asshole, we get shit pay, and if anything happens to the store it comes out of my paycheck! I hate this job, I'd quit if I could find something better."

"Mmm" he said, leaning against the counter once again. "If you're interested, I know a place that's hiring."

Kirihara perked up at this, his anger forgotten. A potential job could bring in more money. "What kind of job is it?" He asked quickly.

Yanagi smiled a small smile. "Modeling, it's for a modeling agency."

He blanched. He didn't know the first thing about modeling, and fashion wasn't exactly his forte, especially since he was too poor to buy clothes. "I don't think so." He said slowly, "I'm not exactly into fashion."

"It's not exactly _for_ fashion," he said stepping towards him and cupping his face, his thumb rubbing across his chin. "You should think about it, you definitely have the face."

Kirihara blushed, his heart racing a mile a minute. Yanagi, noting his blush, brought his other hand to his face and stroked his cheek with him thumb. "Red suits you," he said quietly.

The ding of the door bell took Yanagi's hands away from his face and Kirihara jumped out of his chair. The cops came in closely followed by his manager. After the cops took their statement and Kirihara received an angry lecture from his boss, the store was closed and everyone was free to go home.

"If you ever reconsider it," Yanagi started before Kirihara went off in the opposite direction. "Here's my card. Feel free to call anytime." He gave him a small smile, nodded, and walked away.

Kirihara fingered the card, reading over all the information. "X Modeling, huh?" He mumbled.

He looked towards the direction Yanagi went and stuffed the card in his pocket. He wasn't a model.

* * *

**S**: That's the end of chapter one. Was it ok? I hope they weren't too OOC, tell me and I'll try harder to keep them in character. Leave a review (good or bad)! I think that after 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter


	2. Money Honey

**S**: Well hi there! Here's chapter 2! So I've decided that instead of waiting on people to review I'm going to _try_ to update once a week. **Chapters should come on or before** **FRIDAY**, any later than that then feel free to yell at me lol

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me

* * *

Chapter 2: Money Honey

Yanagi's POV:

Yanagi arrived at the agency's main office about 10 minutes after he left the convenience store. He pressed the up button on the elevator and it dinged, the doors sliding open smoothly. He had an interesting night, gun shots, police, and a potential model. He smiled to himself a bit and pressed the 3rd floor button, riding the elevator until it dinged again and opened to the chosen floor. It was quiet and dark, an array of desks and chairs lined along the floor. The desk lamp on his desk remained on just as he'd left it, the only thing different about the empty room was the light coming from his boss's office. He made his way over, catching the other man leaning back in his chair and focusing on something on his laptop.

Yanagi knocked softly and his boss looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back," the effeminate man said. "Where'd you go this late at night?"

"The convenience store," Yanagi replied. "I found a potential."

"Oh?" He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk, he laced his fingers together and placed his chin atop of them. It was scary sometimes, the look Yukimura would get when he had "potentials", like his eyes were gleaming with a misplaced mischief. On the outside his boss seemed like a gentle kind man, and although that was true in some ways, he was still someone that could trick anyone into doing anything he wanted. "You don't usually suggest potentials."

Yanagi shrugged and leaned against the door. It was true, he never suggested potentials. He was too picky. It wasn't that he couldn't find them he just knew who would and wouldn't work. Potentials had to have the right face, the right body, and that something that would appeal to the audience; and quite frankly most people didn't have it. But Kirihara… he had it, the pale skin, the curly black hair, the bright green eyes, and that "something" that would keep audience coming back for more.

"He has the right look," he said.

"Top or bottom?"

"Bottom."

"Excellent, we need more of those." Yukimura said satisfied. "I trust your judgment Yanagi, when can we expect him?"

"A few days I believe."

* * *

Kirihara's POV:

3 days. It had been 3 days since the robbery and Kirihara met the mysterious stranger named Yanagi. The business card he'd received from him lay innocently on the floor next to his air mattress. Kirihara, sprawled out on said mattress, eyed it warily. The next morning after the incident he was told he'd be working for a week straight without pay, and because he was foolish enough to complain his manager gave him the hardest work to do with no help. He'd calculated the amount of money he'd be missing out on by working for free and groaned. There was no way he'd make his rent this month.

That was when he remembered Yanagi and the modeling offer. He'd dug through the pockets of the 3 pairs of pants he had for work until he found the small slip of paper, faded and slightly bent but still readable. He was seriously contemplating calling. Before, when he'd first received the card, he thought it was a waste of time. Posing, clothes, _make-up_? Not only was it unappealing but he didn't know anything about it. He'd be a complete amateur and they'd probably tell him to go home before the day was over. At the beginning the idea seemed impossible, but at this moment it seemed like the only way out.

Kirihara flipped his pre-paid minute phone open and nervously dialed the number. He had no choice, he had to at least try and make his rent somehow. A robotic voice told him he had 18 minutes left on his phone before it started ringing. After the fifth ring, he wondered if this was the wrong number before he heard a click and voice.

"Hello, Yanagi Renji speaking."

Kirihara jumped up, his heart leaping into his throat in nervousness.

"Y-yes, hello Yanagi-san, this is Kirihara from the convenience store. We met a few days ago…" he forced out. _Smooth, who'd forget meeting someone after witnessing a robbery? _He hoped the anxiety in voice wasn't too noticeable.

"Ah, yes Kirihara-san, I hope you're doing well," There was noise in the background. Someone else was talking.

_I would be better if I had money. _"Yes, I was wondering if I could still take you up on your modeling offer?"

A door closed and the background noise was gone. "Oh? I thought you weren't interested?"

A brief moment of panic settled in, had he waited too long? "If-if there's still a possibility I'd like to try!" He said frantically. Shit, was he too late? What was he going to do about his rent?

"Very well," he said, Kirihara thought he heard some amusement in his voice. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Um…" He'd be working 12 hours tomorrow, 8am to 8pm. His manager had promised to work the skin off his fingers and was planning on keeping that promise. Had Kirihara not needed to sleep he'd probably be working 24hrs a day. But keeping his shabby little apartment was more important than getting sleep.

"Yes, I can come tomorrow but it would have to be after work, is 9 ok?" _Please be ok! Please please please plea-_

"It's a little late but yes that's fine." _YES!_ "The address for the agency should be on the card I gave you, I'll greet you at the door when you come tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Yanagi-san!" he exclaimed, and despite being on the phone gave a respectful bow.

"Take care, Kirihara-san." With that Yanagi hung up and Kirihara jumped up happily.

_MONEY!_

* * *

The agency was only a 10 minute walk away from the convenience store, much to Kirihara's surprise. It was somewhat hidden, set right around the corner from a busy street and the last building before the path turned into a residential area. Kirihara would have probably missed the alley he had to walk down in order to get there had he not spotted Yanagi waiting for him. He checked his watch, he was a few minutes early and that was always a good thing.

Yanagi hadn't spotted him yet and Kirihara used the moment to admire him. He looked as neat as he had before, a black jacket on zipped up to the nape of his neck, jeans, and black boots. In the middle of his staring, Yanagi saw him and met him halfway.

"You made it," he said, giving him a once over. Suddenly Kirihara was self-conscious. Modeling was all about outward appearances and up to date fashion, but he was wearing shabby clothes from his high school days and his hair hadn't been combed since this morning. Not to mention he'd probably meet some seasoned models and high end agents. It didn't seem as though Yanagi minded though, as he only nodded and muttered a quick "follow me."

Kirihara obeyed, walking behind Yanagi and into the building. Instead of being met with super tall models and flash photography like he'd expected, they walked into a lobby type area. On both his left and right were two counters parallel to the walls and straight ahead was an elevator. Overhead an expensive looking chandelier shone brightly. The floors were black marble with red carpet leading from the door to the elevator. It looked really nice and very expensive, even if there wasn't much of anything occupying the spacious lobby. Kirihara didn't stop staring until he heard the ding of the elevator. He rushed in along with Yanagi and took a deep breath when he pressed the 3rd floor button. Yanagi must've heard him.

"Nervous?"

"Yea," he admitted.

"Don't worry you'll only be meeting with my boss today." He said.

"Right," he said, that didn't sound so bad. If he was told to come back he could always try to dress a little nicer in case he met other people.

The elevator dinged again and opened to the 3rd floor. Kirihara was led through a line of desk to an office. Yanagi knocked and walked in with him trailing behind. Yanagi's boss was sitting behind his desk going over some paperwork and looked up when they walked in. Spotting Kirihara, he immediately stood and a smile covered his face. He was a really effeminate looking man with dark blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark grey business suit with a blue tie tightened and neat around his neck despite the late hour. He walked around the desk, giving a nod to Yanagi, and stretched his hand out towards Kirihara.

"You must be Kirihara Akaya, Yanagi told me a bit about you. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, it's a pleasure," His voice was soft and reassuring. He seemed genuinely happy about meeting him and the warmth radiating from him made any remaining anxiety disappear. Kirihara took his hand and shook it, surprised at Yukimura's firm grip.

"Kirihara Akaya, dozo yoroshiku." He gave a small bow.

Yukimura continued to smile and then took hold of his shoulders. He studied him for a few minutes, taking in his face and body, then stepped back and walked around him. Kirihara turned his head and watched as he studied him. He started fidgeting a bit. He'd never been under such scrutiny. No wonder models developed eating disorders.

"Good." Yukimura said and came back around to stand before him. "I'd love to have you as a model Kirihara." His eyes lit up and just as he was about to accept Yukimura held up his hand. "But first, I should explain what kind of modeling you'd be doing." He gestured to one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk and Kirihara took a seat. Yukimura sat behind his desk againand gave Kirihara a polite smile.

"How much do you know about this Agency Kirihara-san?" He asked.

"Um, nothing really." Weren't all modeling agency's pretty much the same?

"Mmm, Yanagi would you show him our recent spread of Marui-kun?"

Kirihara looked towards Yanagi who'd been quiet all this time. He turned towards a filing cabinet next to him and opened a drawer. Shuffling through the paper work, he pulled out a thin binder and closed the drawer. He handed the folder to Kirihara. Kirihara took it and glanced at his face but it was expressionless. He looked at Yukimura who still had the same polite smile and then at the binder lying in his lap.

He flipped it open and was met with a red head with purple eyes. Kirihara guessed it looked fashionable, although it was a bit odd. The boy was wearing short, tight black shorts and an over sized unbuttoned white shirt. He was winking at the camera, a hand was running through his hair, and he was blowing a pink bubble. In the next picture the boy had the shirt halfway down his arms and his thumbs were hooked into the front of his shorts showing a considerable amount of his pelvis area. Kirihara only arched a brow at this, what kind of look was the photographer going for anyway?

He ignored it, and went to the next picture and an immediate blush flamed his face. This time the guy had his back to the camera without his shirt, he was looking over his shoulder with a seductive face and his shorts were down pass his ass. _What the hell…?_ He went on to the next picture and sank in his chair a bit. Now the boy was facing the camera, his shorts were still in the same place as the previous picture however he was holding his penis and biting on one of his fingers.

Kirihara closed the binder quietly and stared at the floor, a blush staining his face. He briefly recalled Yanagi telling him this job wasn't for fashion. He understood now, this was an _adult_ type modeling agency.

"You understand then?" Yukimura asked, the polite smile still in place. Kirihara only nodded quietly. "Then will you still accept my offer?"

Kirihara had always tried to avoid this line of work. The money was good, sure, but there was something about it that made him feel a bit dirty. He'd always been able to avoid having to do anything sexual for money did he really want to do it now? He mulled over it and thought back to the boy in the picture, his blush intensified. He didn't want _anyone_ to see him like that, and what if it got back to his parents? _OH GOD!_ He could always ask his landlady to give him an extension on his rent. She'd probably do it since he was usually on time with all of his payments.

"I… I can't." He didn't meet Yukimura's eyes but something in them flashed. "Thank you but I don't think this is for me." He stood and prepared to leave.

"Perhaps," Yukimura started, stalling his movements. He pulled out a pen and wrote something down on a small slip of paper. "This will convince you."

He held the slip of paper out to him between his forefinger and middle finger. Kirihara took it out of politeness and looked at it. His eyes bulged and he looked up at Yukimura sharply, then back at the paper. On it was a set of numbers and an amount of money Kirihara had never thought he'd have all at once, $5000/week, $20,000/month, $240,000/yr.

"This… This is…" He started. He had no words. There was so much more he could do with this amount. Just one week here and he'd be richer than he'd ever been since he started living on his own. He could pay his rent for the next six months, buy food, and actually get the things he wanted rather than just sticking to the necessities.

"Sit down, Kirihara-san, and let me explain some things to you." Yukimura said smoothly. He already knew he had him, but it was still entertaining to watch Kirihara plop back down on his chair in a daze. He was going to make a lot of money off of this kid, he could already see it.

* * *

**S**: This is the end of chapter 2! Honestly I didn't like the beginning or middle of this chapter. I was trying to describe how poor Kirihara actually is but he was coming off OOC to me. Also, I wanted to use amounts in Yen but 5000 in yen is already six figures and that implies too much of what I was going for. Well anyway, things will start heating up just a bit in the next chapter. You'll get an appearance from Niou and maybe Marui, I haven't decided yet. Leave a review :)


	3. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**S: **Hey there! We've made it to the third chapter, yay! Niou will be making an appearance and some fun things will happen. Oh, and some minor plot development with Kirihara and Yanagi (non-romantic/separate) but you may miss it if you don't pay attention! This is a long chapter, 8 pages! The other two were about 5 pages long but I really wanted to include a little something sexual since this _is _an M-rated story and we're really getting into what the X Modeling Agency is about. ((And I wanted to give a fuck you to ffnet and their notice, go check their June 4th notice. Yea.))

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 3**: What Did I Get Myself Into?

Kirihara had been out of it all day. Ever since his meeting with Yukimura and Yanagi he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but what his new job entailed. An image of the red haired boy he saw pictures of flashed before his eyes and he shook his head furiously. Just thinking about it brought a blush to his face, but this was no time to think about such things. His boss had been on his ass nonstop since he came in this morning and he could practically hear the "you're fired" coming off his tongue. And honestly as much money as the modeling job could give him it wasn't something he wanted to be doing long term.

He already brought shame on his family by graduating with the worst scores in his High School class and not being able to go to college, but posing so some old perverted men could beat off to him would probably get him disowned. Even if it was as private as Yukimura had claimed it to be, he still didn't want to chance getting caught by doing it one too many times. As he tried to focus on mopping the floor with the dirty brown water and equally dirty mop, he thought back to the conversation he'd had with the two men detailing the jobs responsibilities.

_[FLASHBACK]_

Kirihara plopped down onto his chair staring at the small piece of paper. This was… alot of money they were offering. He wondered if they were giving him the right amount. Maybe Yukimura accidentally added one or two extra zeros…?

"I assure you Kirihara-san, that that is the correct amount," the former spoke as if he was able to read his mind.

Kirihara looked up at Yukimura shocked. How could they even afford to pay this much? Did people really drop money like this for a few dirty pictures?

"Now, if you'd like, I could start with what exactly you'll be doing for our agency." Yukimura said. Kirihara noticed that there was fluidity in the other man's voice, as if his words were the purest silk that caressed all the good feelings a person contained and made you want to follow his every plan.

"What we like to do at X Modeling," he started. "Is make our audiences fantasies come true. Mostly our target audience is toward working businessmen."

Yukimura glanced at him, gauging his reaction. Kirihara gulped and nodded for him to continue.

"They send us request and our models oblige those request. There is no physical interaction between a model and a client unless we have the consent of both parties and a contract is drawn. Do you understand?"

Kirihara nodded slowly. So he wouldn't have to do any… _favors_. That was a major relief, but his photos would be put on the internet for everyone to see and that was something he didn't want to happen.

"I get that part," he started, "but I don't want… I mean, the pictures…" He glanced down at the binder in his lap and blushed. Scowling at himself he took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out. "I just don't want to be on display for everyone to see."

He glared at the floor, red staining his cheeks. This was embarrassing, he just wanted to go home and pretend like this meeting never happened.

"But everyone won't see you." Yukimura said pleasantly. He leaned back in his chair and gave Kirihara a pointed look, a gleam shining in his eye. "X modeling is a very private agency. All of our clients are through invitation only. Although we are a growing business, there are only a select few who will be able to view our models. Any pictures of you, or any model, cannot be viewed anywhere else except on our site. No photos, video, or audio will be circulated around the internet. You have nothing to fear."

He said it with so much confidence and pride that he was inclined to believe him. Kirihara sat back in his chair and fiddled with the edges of the binder. Everything seemed discreet, he wouldn't have to touch anyone and there were only a small group of men who'd see him. The two big problems he worried about the most were already taken care of by the agency. He glanced down at the paper crumpled in his hand. It was a lot of money, money that he needed. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh, he could see the disapproving looks from his family now, but did he really want to beg them for rent money?

At that thought Kirihara made up his mind. He'd do it, but only for a little while, only until he was satisfied with an amount of money that would keep him on his feet for a long time. He wouldn't go back to his parents and face his mother's harsh lectures or his father's cold shoulder and the looks of pity from his older sister. He'd take the modeling job and pose for those dirty old men. No one would know, not his parents, not his sister, or anyone else from his past. He'd get some fast money and go about living his life like normally did, without the worries or struggles.

Yukimura who had been watching Kirihara struggle with himself saw the look of finality on the boys face and allowed himself a sweet smile of victory. Kirihara was his.

"Will you accept the position, Kirihara-san?" He asked.

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Excellent."

_[END FLASHBACK]_

Thinking on it now though, he wasn't so certain it was such a good idea anymore. Yes, he wouldn't have to go to his parents for money but there had to be a better job out there somewhere. Kirihara shook his head again. _Just stick to the original plan, _he told himself. _Make a shit-ton of money and then bail. It won't last long anyway, $20K in one month, how hard can that be?_

He decided that there was nothing he could do about it now anyway. Once he got off work from the convenience store he'd be heading straight to the agency to sign some contracts and do some "training", as Yanagi had put it. He didn't know what the training ensued but he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

* * *

Kirihara stood outside the agency and sighed. This was it, his fate as a model waited for him beyond these doors. He took a breath and pushed past the glass doors. He could do this, he was a man!

Stepping into the air conditioned lounge, the first thing he noticed was the silver haired man laying atop the counter to his right. He seemed to be sleeping as his arm was resting over his eyes. Kirihara would have assumed he was a bum trying to escape from the hot weather outside if it weren't for the way the stranger was dressed. He had on a pair of grey converse, khaki shorts, and a dark gray t-shirt.

He debated on whether he should wake him or not. Checking his watch he noticed he had 20 minutes before he really needed to be at his meeting. He walked over to the stranger and put his hand on his shoulder shaking lightly.

"Hey, mister, wake up."

The guy groaned and moved his arm away from his face. A clear blue eye peaked up at him looking bored and dazed. "What? _Puri_"

_Puri?_ "Er… you probably shouldn't sleep here, they might kick you out." Kirihara replied.

Suddenly the stranger looked alert and sat up so quickly that Kirihara jumped back a bit.

"You're the new guy, right?" He asked, sliding off the counter with a thud. "I'm Niou Masaharu, one of the models."

"Kirihara Akaya." He nodded.

Niou looked him over, gazing at him with a scrutinizing look. Kirihara was reminded of the way Yukimura looked him over last night and fidgeted a bit. "You're short." Niou said with a smirk.

Kirihara scowled and glared at the taller man. "What does that have to do with anything!"

"Everything," he said and grabbed Kirihara's arm swinging him around. His back crashed into the counter and he let out a small oof. Niou's hand gripped his face squeezing his cheeks together and making his lips poke out. He pressed his body against his and gazed down into Kirihara's eyes.

"Looks like we got another bottom, _puri_." He said, leaning down, his lips brushing against his ear. "Do you want to know what we do to bottoms?"

Butterflies burst into Kirihara's stomach and he tried to scowl through his squished cheeks. What was with this guy and his lack of personal space and his stupid puri? And what the hell did he mean by bottom? Kirihara exclaimed something along the lines of "Go fuck yourself" but it only came out in an unintelligible muffled noise. He then brought his hands up to Niou's chest to try and push him away, but he only chuckled and began nipping at his ear.

For a moment Kirihara stopped and shuddered. What was thing guy doing? Wasn't he a model? Why was he biting his ear? Could models be clients too? Panic set in and he tried to push him away more frantically. The ding of the elevator sounded and Niou stopped, turning his head toward the sound. Out walked Yanagi looking as neat and professional as usual, Kirihara had never been so happy to see him.

Yanagi, quickly taking in the situation frowned. "Niou-kun, what are you doing with Kirihara-san?" He asked.

Niou let go of Kirihara's cheeks and threw his arm around his shoulders, much to his detest.

"Just giving the new guy a warm welcome, _puri._" He said, giving him a big smile.

Yanagi, seeing his struggle to be set free, frowned a little more. "Let go of him Niou-kun."

"Hmm," he said but complied and let Kirihara go. The latter all but ran over to Yanagi's side and glared at Niou. Niou just stuck his tongue out and gave him a wink.

"Are you ready for the meeting Kirihara-san?" asked Yanagi, heading toward the elevators without waiting on his answer, seemingly dismissing Niou's presence.

"Uh, yea." Kirihara replied distracted. He boarded the elevator watching Niou as the the elevator doors closed.

Niou smirked and gave him a wave. "See you later _Bakaya._" Kirihara scowled.

* * *

The meeting went well. Yukimura offered him a 3 month test trial that only included photography and no personal interaction with clients. Kirihara was relieved and happy at Yukimura's generosity. After explaining that he only wanted a short term stay with the agency, Yukimura had seemed a bit disappointed but drew up a contract catering to his needs. Signing the contract was the easy part, now it was time for the training. This was the part Kirihara was most nervous about, the suggestive posing and whatnot.

Currently, Yanagi was leading him down a hall on the 2nd floor. Doors aligned the hall, all identical and the same width apart. Kirihara wondered where they were headed while he watched Yanagi's back as they walked. He was poised with a straight back and an elegant walk. It was really uncanny how everything about him was so neat. Yanagi came to a door and looked towards Kirihara before pulling out a ring of keys and unlocking it. Gesturing for Kirihara to walk in first, he stepped aside and he walked through the entrance.

Kirihara walked into a make shift bedroom. It reminded him of the beach although he'd never been. The walls were a soft blue and the floors were bamboo wood. The bed had all white linens that matched the drapes for the windows. There was also a wooden cabinet that matched the floors and, on the opposite side of the room, a desk with a chair and lamp. The room gave off a very comforting feeling and he found himself relaxing a bit, although eyeing the bed brought some of his nervousness back.

"I'll go get some example photos. Try not to over think things, this won't be bad at all." Yanagi said watching for Kirihara's reaction.

He only gave a nervous nod and eyed the floor. He still had a few inhibitions but he wouldn't back down now. The numbers Yukimura had wrote on that small slip of paper flashed before his eyes and he took a breath. _It's all for the money_, he thought. Maybe Yanagi was right, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought, and Yukimura already said he wouldn't be doing anything… _sexual_ with anyone else. It was only a few photos, he'd be fine.

He looked back up at Yanagi and gave a firmer nod.

"Alright, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." He closed the door behind him as he left and Kirihara sat on the bed. It was incredibly soft. He ran his fingers over the plush comforter and looked back toward the pillows. He wondered if they used this bed for sex as well. His face heated and he gripped the comforter tightly. Really, what was he getting himself into?

The door creaked open and Yanagi stepped back in. _That was quick, _he thought. Kirihara noticed he wasn't carrying a folder or binder that would contain the example photos, instead he was holding a camera.

"I've decided that it would be better for you to practice and feel things out rather than look at pictures." He said, holding up the camera. Kirihara's face dropped and he gazed at the camera nervously.

"But I've never-"

Yanagi waved his hand dismissively and stalked toward him. Placing a hand on his chest he pushed him onto his back. His hand slid up towards his shoulder and held him there. Then Kirihara suddenly found Yanagi's lips on his, moving firmly but still soft. Kirihara immediately pushed against him trying to free himself but found he wouldn't budge. Yanagi gave a harsh pinch to his shoulder and he gasped in pain. Taking advantage of his shock, he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Kirihara didn't know what to do, he fought against his tongue, trying to push back on it with his own but not realizing he was deepening the kiss.

Yanagi's hand came to his face and, holding his cheek, he tilted his head up. Their tongues twisted and pushed against one another. Yanagi's seemed to explore his mouth while Kirihara's feebly tried to push against it. His tongue was dominating and a hot jolt ran through Kirihara's body going straight to his groin. He had to admit the kiss wasn't _bad_ but it was unexpected and unwanted. He moaned a complaint in the back of his throat but it came out as more of a moan of pleasure. Finally Yanagi let up from there opened mouth kiss, still hovering over him he gave a slight smile and licked his lips.

"Good face," he said snapping a few pictures.

A heavy blush had taken over Kirihara's face and he was panting heavily. Yanagi couldn't resist capturing the vulnerable look he was sporting. Kirihara scowled and looked away, bringing the back of his hand up and wiping his mouth. Yanagi snapped a few of those too.

"Hmm," Yanagi said leaning in once again. Determined not to be kissed again, Kirihara shuffled away from him toward the head of the bed. This did not deter him however as he easily followed and grabbed onto his waist, pinning him down once again.

"Yanagi-san!" Kirihara exclaimed frustrated and panicked. What had gotten into him? What happened to the conversation they'd had last night? What about his contract? He thought he wouldn't be doing stuff like this! Yanagi ignored him and started unbuckling his pants. Kirihara's hands immediately grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing!"

Yanagi looked up and his eyes opened a bit, a shocking blue peaked through before they closed again. _Weren't his eyes brown?_ Kirihara thought, but before he could think any further Yanagi's hands went back to unbuckling his jeans. Although he thought he had a firm grip on his wrist, his attempts to stop him were useless, and soon Kirihara had one of Yanagi's hands gripping his hardening crotch. Yanagi gave his dick a good squeeze.

"Nnn!" he moaned out, his head falling back.

Now both of his hands gripped the wrist of the hand holding onto his growing manhood. He heard a few clicks of the camera again before his could feel his pants sliding down his legs. His hands left Yanagi's wrist and clutched desperately at his pants.

"S-stop!" He exclaimed.

Yanagi only responded by squeezing his dick again and pumping it a few times. Kirihara shuddered, his breath hitching in his throat. This was bad, he was fully hard now and his pants were already down past his hips, not to mention Yanagi was steadily taking pictures of him. Taking advantage of Kirihara's distracted state, Yanagi pulled his pants down to his mid thigh and quickly followed suit with his underwear. Kirihara yelped and was about to yell something when two digits entered his mouth making him chock a bit.

"Suck," Yanagi demanded.

Kirihara had half a mind to bite down on his fingers and try to escape but Yanagi's hand went back to work on his crotch, pumping up and down in slow motion. Kirihara let out a low whine and complied despite himself. He'd never done anything like this before and while it felt good physically, he couldn't help thinking it was still bad.

"Good, less teeth and more tongue," He instructed. "Perfect."

Kirihara hesitant at first, soon found himself sucking on the fingers greedily, edged on by the firm strokes his penis was receiving. His tongue slipped around the digits, his mouth sucking and slurping. He grabbed onto the wrist for better control and took as much as he could into his mouth. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the soft fingers. He hadn't expected it to be such a turn on, but the more he sucked the more erotic it felt. Every tingle that burst in his mouth went straight to his groin.

Yanagi watched Kirihara's face and body language. He was a natural. His eyes were closed and a dark blush stretched across his cheeks. Having him suck on his fingers was a great image. His shirt was riding up a bit on his chest and his dick was completely exposed. He wished he had an extra pair of hands to take pictures but he supposed this situation could be recreated at some point.

_Then again, he probably won't let me touch him for a while. Well, won't let the _real_ Yanagi touch him anyway_.

Kirihara's slurping suddenly became unfocused and lacking. He was fidgeting and moaning wildly. Yanagi leaned over him, taking his fingers out of his mouth.

"About to cum already?" He chuckled into his hair.

"Mmm, sh-shut up" He moaned out weakly trying to sound irritated.

Yanagi switched hands and clutched Kirihara's dick with his slicked fingers. Kirihara groaned, this added a whole new sensation. His wet hands slid up and down along his shaft with a practiced firmness and Kirihara shuddered and writhed in pleasure. Yanagi grabbed his camera and took picture after picture. The tension in Kirihara's gut was building and he could feel his release coming soon. He didn't want his "cum face" to be captured on camera, but Yanagi's ministrations were too much. With every stroke his hips lifted further. He was grinding himself into his hand trying to create more and more friction. He clutched at the bed linens, his breath coming out in hard pants.

_Shit, I'm gonna cum, I'm really gonna cum!_

"Go ahead and cum, Kirihara-san." Yanagi said with a silky voice.

He pumped harder and Kirihara was practically fucking his hand at this point. A few more hard thrust and strokes and he was sent over the edge. With a loud cry he came, his hips stalling in air and cum shooting out of dick onto his chest and Yanagi's hand. He shuddered as Yanagi gave out a few more pumps, releasing the last few spurts of his orgasm.

Kirihara collapsed on the bed panting heavily, his mind a cloudy muddled mess. He'd just let Yanagi give him a hand job. An amazing hand job, but still one he didn't want. He opened his blurry eyes and looked towards his aggressor. He saw the camera and heard the click of the shutter as Yanagi continued capturing him coming down from his sexually induced high. In the back of his mind, he realized that he had managed to take pictures throughout most of the ordeal. Kirihara wondered if he was able to capture his face as he came but didn't have the energy to panic over it.

"You're very good Kirihara-san," Yanagi started, apparently done taking the last few pictures.

He leaned over him and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth once again. Kirihara, not quite yet recovered from his climax, closed his eyes and kissed back, too weak to fight. This kiss wasn't demanding, but it was suggestive and Kirihara couldn't contain the moan that escaped him when he felt Yanagi grind his hips into his crotch, curse being young. Yanagi let up and rested his head against his. Kirihara looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"But we're not done yet." Yanagi continued a mischievous smile making way across his face. Kirihara's stomach sank, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**S**: Soooo… I'm just gonna leave that there lol Did you enjoy it? Not quite a lemon but some sexual stuff going on. We all know who this "Yanagi" is, but Kirihara doesn't so I tried to keep it mostly in his perspective and give a few hints as to who it really was. Thanks again for reading, chapter 4 coming next week! :) Leave a review?


	4. Training

**PLEASE READ: **My original announcement was that the chapters will be longer because the plot isn't going as fast as I wanted (and that still stands), however, some _things_ are going on with my laptop so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post next week if _at all _any time soon. So with that being said, **BLU WILL BE ON A _TEMPORARY_ HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**. Also, this is not the version I wanted to post :( Actually, I made FOUR DIFFERENT VERSIONS of this chapter that I now can't access and this was the only one available thanks to some circumstances. But I figured since I have _something_ I may as well do what I can with it. Although I feel it's a bit mediocre I hope that you can enjoy this chapter to some degree. I apologize for my lack of up to date technology and I hope to continue to post soon. I will continue to write BLU and will post more chapters when this problem is fixed. Thanks for your patience. -**S**

Disclaimer: I don't own POT.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Training

Kirihara was seriously starting to regret signing that contract. He was completely naked now, his hands tied behind his back with his cum soiled shirt and his legs being held open by Yanagi. The normally neat looking man was the most disheveled that he'd ever seen. Thanks to all the struggling he'd put up some of his precisely cut hair was out of place, his button up was wrinkled with a few buttons undone, and he was sporting a massive hard on that strained against his pants. Although Yanagi hadn't acknowledged his own _problem_ Kirihara couldn't help but glance at it every few seconds.

He only hoped he wasn't planning to use it on him. A fierce blush consumed his face, how did two men have sex anyway!

"You're hard again," Yanagi said. It was true, his dick was throbbing with a pleasurable ache and he hated it, but how else was his body supposed to react when Yanagi was doing _this_ to him? Now was not the time to get hard, he needed to think of a way out of this mess. "Do you like when people watch you Kirihara-san?"

"Wha- ah ahnn s-stop," Kirihara cried out. Yanagi let go of one of his legs and gripped his dick, stroking it a few times. Pre-cum leaked from the head and his dick twitched, his entire body was shaking with pleasure. Still handling his manhood, Yanagi let go of his other leg and reached for his camera.

"Keep your legs open," he said threateningly.

Kirihara glared at him through watery eyes but did as he was told. Yanagi began stroking him again and started taking pictures. He took pictures of him pumping his dick, a lot of his face (especially one's where he moaned or cried out in ecstasy), pictures of him with his legs spread further apart, full body portraits, point of view shots, pictures on his side, everything. Kirihara soon found himself cumming again, the evidence of Yanagi's handy work landing on the bed, and of course he snapped picture after picture of _that _too.

After a few more flashes from the camera Yanagi's hands left his body. Kirihara lay on his side panting, trying to figure out what was going to happen now. He didn't like this. If this was the training what were actual photo shoots like? He closed his eyes and leaned his face further into the bed, he knew this was a bad idea. Whatever made him think this line of work didn't come with any consequences should be cursed to hell.

He thought of Yukimura and all the money he told him he'd be making. Was it a lie? Would he just keep him here and force him to work for his agency? Even though Yukimura had seemed so kind, his smile so warm, his voice so gentle… Kirihara gritted his teeth and swallowed the lump building in his throat. He cursed himself for being so gullible and trusting. Businesses with this type of work were always shady, he knew that, and yet he still agreed because he had too much pride to ask his family for help. Now he was stuck in a contract with who knows how much small print it contained. He felt trapped.

"These are good pictures," Yanagi said softly. "You're a natural Kirihara-san."

Kirihara opened his eyes and glared at the mattress, to ashamed to face his aggressor. He didn't want to know he was natural, he didn't want to be photographed, he didn't want to be molested, he just wanted to go home. Yanagi watched him from his position at the desk and sighed quietly. He'd have to do some damage control, especially before the other Yanagi got back. He walked over and sat on the bed, completely aware of the strain his pants were having on his private area and the naked body curled up before him. He ignored it though, and gently entwined his fingers in his hair. Kirihara flinched but didn't move from his spot on the bed.

"Kirihara-san," he started. "I'm sorry I was so… aggressive." He stayed silent, Yanagi sighed again. "If it makes you feel better, everyone else has been through this as well."

Kirihara looked up at him this time pouting. "But I thought I was only supposed to look at pictures and practice poses."

"I know but-"

The door swung open and Yanagi stood in the door. _Ah fuck... _Kirihara turned towards the entrance, trying to hide his crotch with his leg. His eyes widened at seeing another Yanagi standing there.

"Niou-san," the Yanagi in the doorway started. A clear threat hung in the air and the Yanagi on the bed stood and smiled sheepishly. Kirihara looked back and forth between the two completely confused and trying to understand what was going on.

"Sorry _Bakaya_ it seems our time together has come to an end, _puri_."

"Wha-" The Yanagi before him took his wig off and locks of silver hair fell into place. Kirihara gaped wide eyed and shocked. How was that even possible? He sat up and struggled against the shirt that still tied his wrist together.

"What.. why are you…?" Kirihara stuttered, unable to get anything out.

The other two men ignored him. Yanagi glared at Niou through his closed eyes.

"Leave."

"Right, right." He said.

Niou ruffled the still sputtering Kirihara's hair and gave him a smirk, then brushed past Yanagi. They shared a look for a moment before the real Yanagi and Kirihara were left in the room together.

Kirihara stared at the door entirely baffled before turning his attention to Yanagi, looking completely confused. Suddenly realizing how naked he was, a fierce blush covered his face and Kirihara hurriedly, but awkwardly, turned his back on Yanagi.

"Could you… untie me?" He asked.

This was completely embarrassing. Yanagi left him here intact only to come back to find him naked and bound by his own soiled shirt. He heard him walk over and felt the dip of the bed, followed by a cool touch on his wrist. Kirihara told himself that the shiver that ran up his back was because he was naked and cold.

"I'm sorry about Niou-san," Yanagi said softly. "He can be a bit over zealous, but I didn't predict him going so far."

"It's ok I guess…" Kirihara said, but it really wasn't. Niou had… had touched him in a way no one had before. Kirihara was ashamed to admit it but he was pretty much a virgin on every level possible. Sure he was good looking, he wouldn't deny that, but he never had time for girls and if on the off chance one was interested they'd quickly drop him because of how poor he was. Kirihara closed his eyes against the water building up in them, he just wanted to go home.

"Your shirts dirty," Yanagi commented, inspecting it a bit. _We're going to have to wash the bedding too…_

The comment only added to Kirihara's shame and embarrassment. He brought his hands around to massage his wrists and cover his manhood, trying to brush off Yanagi's words. Unaware of his dark emotions, Yanagi went over to the cabinet and retrieved a blanket. Opening it, he draped it over Kirihara's shoulders. The other boy accepted it and held it tightly, covering as much of himself as possible.

"We're going to have to wash your clothes, do you mind staying a little longer than anticipated?" He asked.

"I don't mind…" he muttered quietly.

Yanagi noticed the look of dejection on Kirihara's face and cursed Niou. If Kirihara left it'd be all the tricksters fault, and although he was sure Yukimura would deal with him accordingly, it was still upsetting that the one person he'd recommended would be chased away because of the others over eager actions. He'd only known Kirihara for a short while but he was sure, from the look on the boys face, and the data he collected, that there was a 79% chance he'd try to leave the agency. Yanagi sighed and massaged his forehead, a dull ache beginning behind his skull. He was going to have to fix this, somehow.

He placed the dirty bunch of clothes he collected on the corner of the bed and walked around to face Kirihara. Sitting down, he inspected his face further although the other wouldn't make eye contact.

"Was that your first time with a man?" He asked softly. A bright blush covered Kirihara's face and he glared down at the bed, shrinking back into the covers but nodding a bit.

"I see," he said. "How far did he go?"

The rather blunt question caught Kirihara off guard and he cleared his throat. Yanagi was not good at cheering people up. He was good at data and wording things the correct way to make people do certain things. Not to the extent that Yukimura easily could, but enough to get the reactions he wanted. However, in certain instances his data could be wrong. No matter how much information he collected on anyone, the one independent variable that flawed his thinking was human emotion. And so, in his quest to get information from Kirihara to make him feel better, he'd only furthered the distance between them.

Watching him shift his eyes to everything but him Yanagi sighed, he suppose he'd have to be a bit more personal. He recalled Niou caressing his hair when he first walked into the room, maybe that would help. He reached out and caught a curly strand between his fingers. _Soft._ Kirihara flinched a bit but didn't overtly reject him so he continued, this time lightly running his fingers through the soft locks. Kirihara closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It felt good. Yanagi repeated the action.

"Were you afraid?" He asked softly.

His fingers brushed a little spot behind his ear and Kirihara let out a little moan but tried to cover it up with a soft 'mmhmm'. Yanagi wondered if he knew he was leaning closer to him. He added his other hand. Kirihara sighed. He cupped his cheeks gently.

"Look at me." Kirihara opened his eyes to see Yanagi leaning over him. "It wont happen again, not without your consent, I promise."

Kirihara nodded a bit watery eyed, but relieved. In that moment he was incredibly happy to have met Yanagi. Sure he was kind of the reason he got in this mess in the first place, but he knew Yanagi didn't plan on intentionally hurting him. He was relieved at his kind gesture of protection and felt the creeping depression that was building within him slip away from him. _Maybe it's only Niou who's bad,_ He thought. If that was the case he'd have to avoid him at all cost. Yanagi let go of his cheeks, and Kirihara was surprised he wanted them back.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving us then, we only just signed you." Yanagi said, watching for his reaction.

Kirihara thought about it. He did feel a little better, and he still needed the money. He looked towards Yanagi and sighed, _and_ he was still under a contract. He would have to stay and just endure working with Niou.

"Yea, I'll stay." He said.

Yanagi smiled. "I'm glad."

A small blush colored Kirihara's cheeks and his heart fluttered as he looked down at the bed. _Where did _that_ come from?_

"I'll take these to the wash room," Yanagi said, walking around the bed and picking up his dirty clothes. "And look for some spares you can wear, we should have some." He muttered. "I'm locking the door so no one will be able to get in, I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Yanagi was out the door and Kirihara was left to his on thoughts. He wiped his eyes and looked around the room, what was he going to do now?

* * *

Yanagi closed the door and locked it, checking the knob for good measure before turning to the man leaning against the wall. If he was the type of person that scowled, he'd have a terribly frightening face on now. However he wasn't and the only evidence of his irritation was a slight twitch of his brow.

"Maaah, Yanagi, don't make such a mad face," Niou started, pushing himself off the wall. He reached his hand out and, stroking his cheek, and leaned in close to his ear. He nipped it lightly, a smirk settled on his face. "You know I only have eyes for you, _puri_." He breathed into his ear huskily.

Yanagi brushed past him. "I don't have time for you and your antics," he said with a clipped tone. "I only asked you to check his physical responses and you went completely overboard."

"But he was so cute," Niou said, chuckling a bit. He placed his arm around his shoulders and stopped him from walking. Pulling the camera from his pocket and he dangled it from the wristlet. "Besides, don't you wanna see his performance?"

Niou got behind him and placed his chin on his shoulder, holding the camera out for both to see before turning it on. There was nothing but lewd pictures of Kirihara in provocative positions. Yanagi couldn't lie and say they weren't good, cause they _were_, but he already knew Kirihara was going to be good for the agency. He ignored the hot jolt that ran through his body at seeing the younger boy getting a hand job and took the camera from Niou.

"Hey!" Niou exclaimed.

Yanagi continued to ignore the trickster and turned the camera off. He held the camera out to him and as Niou reached for it he pulled it out of his reach. "Take the camera to Yukimura and show him the pictures," he said, this time actually handing the device back. Yukimura would definitely be pleased with this.

Niou only rolled his eyes and pocketed the camera. "_And_," Yanagi started again. "Take care of _that _before you do." He pointed towards the obvious bulge in his pants. Niou only smirked and winked before walking away, whistling some cheery tune as he left.

Yanagi sighed and went back to his task, Niou could be such a handful sometimes.

* * *

Yukimura swiveled around in his chair as Niou burst through his office door. He frowned as the other boy let out a loud ungraceful yawn.

"Niou, how many times have I told you to knock?" he asked, his eye twitching slightly.

"Eh, but you'd lock the door if you were doing something _unsightly_ wouldn't you?" Niou smirked, giving his boss a wink. He held up the camera and walked towards the desk. "I come bearing gifts."

"Oh?" Yukimura smiled, accepting the camera.

Niou sat on one of the chairs facing his boss's desk, propping a leg up on one of the arms. Good thing he took care of his situation before coming here, although it'd been awhile since he did anything _fun_ with the other man... Yukimura flipped through the pictures his eyes growing in excited. The pictures were excellent, every photo he saw becoming more and more erotic. He especially liked the photos of Kirihara's face as he came and the ones where he sucked on Nious fingers. _Yes_, he thought. _He'll be an excellent model, _and_ make me a lot of money._ He faced Niou when he was finished, placing the camera on his desk.

"These are wonderful pictures Niou," he smiled, his face full of glee. "You did a great job, I hope Yanagi wasn't too upset."

"He'll be fine," he replied as he got up.

"Well then you're free to go, and don't forget you're shooting a video with Marui tomorrow."

Niou gave him a wink and sauntered out the door. Yukimura smirked to himself, glad he succeeded with his plan.

When he'd first discuss the process of training Kirihara, Yukimura and Yanagi had two different strategies in mind. The goal was to get the younger boy used to being photographed and conditioned to be aroused by the camera. Yanagi had suggested that they ease their way into it, explaining that the positions and poses would make him aroused enough to appeal to their audience. Eventually Kirihara's body would link the flash of camera to his arousal and he'd get hard just seeing the camera, then they could add people.

Yukimura agreed to the goals but had a different tactic in mind. He wanted to be a little more aggressive in his approach to getting Kirihara turned on and that involved physical contact, which is where Niou came in. After he and Yanagi discussed the training he'd suggested that Niou be Kirihara's training partner, using the pretense that he would just be their to find Kirihara's erogenous zones and get him comfortable posing with another person. Yanagi agreed to the idea and informed Niou of what he'd be doing. Of course Yukimura told Niou what he'd actually be doing, to which the trickster only smirked and said that he'd hope Yanagi wouldn't find out.

He was sure that Yanagi had some inkling that he was involved in some way with this little scheme. However, with Niou's presumptuous and sexually aggressive nature he knew that the data master couldn't be entirely sure. He only hoped Yanagi continued with the not so _enthusiastic_ part of the training. He sat back in his chair and released a content and quiet sigh. He looked towards the camera, he'd have to discuss releasing these pictures with Kirihara later. A slow smile crept across his face as he wondered if he could make Kirihara do a little bit _more_ than what the pictures showed.

* * *

**S: **And that's the end of chapter 4! Sorry if there're some grammar/spelling errors and the _flow_ of the chapter is weird, like I said this isn't the version I wanted to post. Anyway chapter 5 will have more plot and some Niou/Marui and Yukimura/Kirihara. Hopefully I can post soon, but leave me some reviews so I know you're looking forward to it! :)


End file.
